1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting scientific instruments and associated equipment. More particularly, it relates to compact instrument support apparatus which are rigid, have low centers of gravity and have a low weight relative to their instrument carrying capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common form of scientific instrument support is a simple stand having a single vertical rod or post mounted in a heavy base plate with the instrument being clamped to the rod or post. When a sufficiently heavy or broad base plate is employed, the center of gravity is low enough to support a substantial instrument weight, but the single point mounting of the rod or post does not provide the rigidity that is necessary when heavy or delicate instruments and accessory equipment repeatedly must be moved on the stand and then realigned. Illustrative of such instrument and accessory equipment is a dilatometer that has a fragile ceramic sample tube that must be aligned with and inserted into an electric tube furnace.
For such requirements, the rod or post often is replaced by an upright heavy metal instrument attachment plate mounted at a right angle to the base plate. In order to facilitate movement and alignment of the sample tube and furnace, the latter often is mounted on wheels, at least two of which have concave rims and can roll along a horizontal convex track. For vertical movement, the furnace often is attached to a sleeve that encircles and is slidable along a rod track. Since the furnace in both cases is movable only along the length of the track, both ends of which are attached to the heavy upright plate, the plate must be very large to accommodate a track of sufficient length to permit disengagement of a long dilatometer sample tube from the furnace. While such large and heavy upright plate provides needed rigidity, the requirement of a low center of gravity necessitates the use of a compensating weight in the base plate, thereby making the stand extremely heavy relative to its support capacity. Another disadvantage of a heavy upright plate is the fact that one cannot, without cutting through the heavy metal, mount gauges and controls flush on the surface of the plate where they would be easily viewable and accessable without interfering with instrument operation. Similarly, without cutting through the metal plate, any wires or tubing that lead to the instrument must be on the instrument face of the plate; i.e. in the operator's working area.